


Tutto quella notte

by sterek74



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Top Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek74/pseuds/sterek74
Summary: In una notte in cui tutto sembra andare storto Stiles è solo nel parcheggio di una pizzeria con la batteria scarica. Ci penserà il bell'addetto al soccorso stradale a salvarlo e cambiare le cose.





	

Tutto quella notte

1

Quella serata non era iniziata nel migliore dei modi e si stava concludendo anche peggio. Non solo aveva dovuto cenare da solo, ma ora la sua adorata Jeep non partiva. Il ragazzo dai capelli castani e la pelle chiara disseminata di nei, borbottava qualcosa mentre tentava per l’ennesima volta di metterla in moto, ma lei sembrava non voler collaborare. In fondo, era solo lui che doveva biasimare. Aveva dimenticato le luci accese durante la cena in pizzeria e ora si era scaricata la batteria. Imprecò battendo la mano sul volante. Il solito deficiente. Si guardò intorno. Il locale stava quasi chiudendo e non si vedeva quasi nessuno nei paraggi. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare il carro attrezzi o qualcuno con dei cavetti per poter ricaricare la batteria abbastanza per permetterle di ripartire. Il pensiero volò immediatamente al suo migliore amico Scott, ma quella sera era fuori città per un weekend romantico con la sua ragazza Allison. Sospirò sconsolato, poi chiuse l’auto e si avviò verso la pizzeria. Arrivato davanti all’entrata fece segno al tipo all’interno, un omaccione senza capelli e lo sguardo truce di aspettare, ma questi scosse la testa e girò la chiave nella toppa.   
“La prego”   
“È chiuso” replicò l’altro allontanandosi e spegnendo tutte le luci.   
“Merda” imprecò e in quello stesso istante l’unico lampione presente nel parcheggio fece uno strano sibilo, poi si spense. Il ragazzo sprofondò nel buio. Il vento si alzò penetrando attraverso la maglietta. Rabbrividì circondandosi il corpo con le braccia. “Stiles. Sei un idiota” si rese conto di aver dimenticato il giacchetto a casa. “Può andare peggio di così?” mormorò afflitto. Un tuono improvviso squarciò l’aria facendolo sobbalzare. “Grandioso! Ma perché non mi sto zitto?” gli sembrò quasi di essere stato catapultato in uno di quegli horror che lui e Scottie amavano vedere. Ad entrambi piacevano i lupi mannari e a furia di vederlo avevano quasi rovinato il dvd di “Un lupo mannaro americano a Londra”. Quelle creature erano allo stesso tempo sexy e terrificanti, con quegli artigli e zanne. Un rumore alle sue spalle provocò la pelle d’oca alle braccia, ma si diede dell’idiota. Aveva davvero visto troppi film.  
Si guardò intorno, ma non vide nulla. Esasperato, infreddolito e anche leggermente impaurito di trovarsi in un posto così isolato nel cuore della notte, afferrò il cellulare e decise che era giunto il momento di chiamare i soccorsi. Purtroppo era troppo tardi per trovare il proprio meccanico in officina, così si rassegnò a comporre il numero del soccorso stradale. Una voce registrata gli chiese l’indirizzo e lui si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Si trovava in mezzo al nulla, l’unico punto di riferimento era la pizzeria. Dalla tasca cacciò lo scontrino e lesse l’indirizzo. Quando la telefonata ebbe fine, si avviò verso l’auto. Avrebbe atteso il carro attrezzi al calduccio. Qualcosa lo colpì in testa. Alzò lo sguardo verso l’alto, era una goccia di pioggia, poi un’altra ancora. Stava cominciando a piovere. Corse verso la Jeep mentre un acquazzone si riversava su di lui bagnandolo completamente. Accese il tergicristallo, ma non riusciva a vedere oltre il vetro.  
“Perché non me ne sono rimasto a casa?” mormorò sconsolato. “Papà mi ucciderà. Dovrò lavorare a vita per ripagare questo casino” era certo che il conto del carro attrezzi sarebbe stato molto salato.   
Non sapeva neanche più da quanto si trovava dentro quell’abitacolo. Non poteva neanche ascoltare la radio per la batteria era morta e l’mp3 lo aveva prestato a Scott. La sua vita era davvero miserabile. Stava cominciando a disperare e a convincersi che avrebbe trascorso la notte ifan macchina, quando vide dei fari avvicinarsi. “Grazie a Dio” mormorò sollevato. La vettura si fermò poco distante. La portiera si aprì, ma Stiles riuscì a vedere solo due gambe fasciate in un paio di pantaloni grigi. L’uomo si avvicinò bussando al finestrino.   
Il ragazzo si voltò e due occhi verdi lo avvilupparono facendogli sobbalzare il cuore in gola. Restò imbambolato per quella che gli sembrò un’eternità, poi si affrettò ad aprire il finestrino. Colui che gli era davanti doveva avere sui venticinque anni, corti capelli neri, barba di qualche giorno e labbra carnose.   
Quando parlò la voce profonda e calda gli rimescolò il sangue. “Ehi, sei tu che hai chiamato per un guasto?” ripeté notando che il giovane sembrava non aver sentito neanche una parola.  
“Come? Ehm si!” aprì lo sportello colpendolo ad un fianco.  
“Ahi” si lamentò spostandosi.   
“Scusa, cazzo. Mi spiace” si morse un labbro. Ma perché non ne combinava mai una giusta? Aveva fatto la figura del perfetto idiota davanti a quello che sembrava uno di quei modelli delle riviste porno che nascondeva sotto il letto.   
“Non importa, allora, qual è il problema?” scosse la testa avvicinandosi al cofano. Cercò la leva con le dita e tentò di aprirlo, ma questi faceva resistenza.   
Stiles intervenne in suo aiuto. “Lascia, è un po’ duro” e dopo qualche secondo ad armeggiare, il cofano sobbalzò. “Credo sia la batteria” mormorò poi osservandolo infilare la testa per controllare la situazione. Intanto la pioggia continuava a scendere fitta. “Cazzo che tempo di merda” si lasciò sfuggire rabbrividendo.   
Il moro sospirò rassegnato e si voltò a guardarlo: “Qui è un casino. Senti, è meglio che la carico e la porto in officina, così posso dare un’occhiata con più calma” gli disse il meccanico tornando a voltarsi verso di lui.  
“Adesso? Sarebbe grandioso!” esplose il castano quasi saltellando dalla gioia. “Solo che…”  
“Solo cosa?” alzò un sopracciglio. “Diluvia e se provo a mettere i cavetti rischiamo di restare folgorati e poi…” infilò di nuovo la testa nel cofano. “Credo abbia bisogno di una sistemata qua e là” fece una smorfia.  
“Ehi! Non offendere la mia piccola!” sbottò arrabbiato. Quella era la sua bambina e nessuno poteva parlarne male.  
“La tua piccola ha avuto tempi migliori, ora è un rottame” replicò il più grande.  
“Come osi” gli occhi divennero due fessure e le labbra si imbronciarono. “Mi ha salvato dai guai più di una volta, io so come prenderla, ok?”  
Il meccanico scoppiò a ridere e alzò le mani in segno di resa: “Ok, scusa. Non te la tratto male” gli rivolse un sorriso dolcissimo. “Ora possiamo andarcene che la pioggia mi è entrata anche nelle mutande?”  
A quella frase immagini di lui nudo con le mutande bagnate, gli apparvero davanti agli occhi turbandolo non poco. Restò lì a fissarlo fino a quando non vide una mano che gli sventolava davanti agli occhi.  
“Ehi, stai bene? Sei pallido Comunque io sono Derek” gliela porse.  
“Stiles” rispose stringendogliela. La stretta era forte, la mano grossa, callosa e con macchie di grasso. Avvertì immediatamente una scarica lungo la schiena. Ritirò la mano come scottato portandosela poi dietro la nuca.   
“Che ci fai qui tutto solo, Stiles?” gli domandò Derek senza staccare gli occhi verdi dai suoi nocciola.   
“Me lo chiedo pure io” si grattò la nuca imbarazzato. “Volevo una pizza, ma Scott mi ha dato buca, il bastardo è andato fuori città e allora io sono venuto qui da solo. La pizza è spettacolare. Dovresti provarla. Quella con peperoni e salame poi, un vero orgasmo, ma…” si bloccò nel momento in cui realizzò di aver davvero pronunciato quella parola. Lo vide scoppiare a ridere e fu allora che desiderò di sprofondare. Non pensava mai a quello che diceva e finiva per rendersi ridicolo. Non riusciva a credere di aver parlato di orgasmo davanti uno sconosciuto. Uno sconosciuto sexy con il quale avrebbe davvero voluto approfondire la conoscenza.  
“Sei davvero un tipo strano, Stiles” continuò a ripetere il suo nome come se gli piacesse il suono e anche a Stiles piaceva come lo pronunciava. Gli provocava una strana eccitazione alle parti basse. Ringraziò il buio e la pioggia che potevano celare il suo reale stato. Non si accorse che Derek si era allontanato fino a quando non sentì il rumore del carro attrezzi. Il ragazzo stava caricando la sua Jeep. Con il cuore in gola lo osservò muoversi, lavorare. Ogni azione, ogni gesto sapeva di maschio, di uomo vero. Ci vollero una decina di minuti prima che l’auto fosse al sicuro sul retro del carro attrezzi. Derek tornò da lui e gli sorrise: “Sali, sei bagnato come un pulcino”  
“Anche tu” replicò Stiles indicando la maglia bianca diventata ormai trasparente. Si chiese come mai indossasse solo i pantaloni della tuta da lavoro.   
“Vuoi avere sempre l’ultima parola, vero? Sei incredibile!” sorrise mostrando una fila di denti candidi.   
Stiles arrossì, poi distolse lo sguardo. “Smettila di prendermi in giro”  
“Allora, vuoi restare lì impalato o venire con me?” il tono di Derek risultò fin troppo sensuale tanto che non riuscì a trattenersi dal dire: “Portami dove vuoi, Derek”  
“Davvero?” un sopracciglio del moro si alzò e una strana luce gli apparve negli occhi verdi, un lampo lussurioso. “Dove voglio?” e avanzò verso di lui.  
Stiles si rese conto del doppio senso e tentò di rimediare, ma sapeva che ormai era tardi: “Sì e voglio anche qualcosa di caldo perché mi si stanno gelando le chiappe” tossicchiò.  
“Altro?” l’espressione del maggiore era impagabile e Stiles rise, poi lo seguì in cabina.   
Gli sedette accanto, ma era terribilmente nervoso. Quel tipo lo attraeva e la cosa lo terrorizzava. Non si era mai sentito in quel modo per qualcuno e l’unica cosa cui riusciva a pensare erano le sue labbra, quegli occhi penetranti e il corpo di un dio greco. Perché bisognava ammetterlo. Derek sembrava davvero un vero dio greco.  
“Stai bene?” la voce di Derek lo fece tornare coi piedi per terra. Si ritrovò avviluppato nel verde di una foresta. Derek lo fissava preoccupato.  
“Certo! Sì!” urlò quasi imbarazzato.   
“Non credevo ti saresti zittito così facilmente. Sembri il tipo che parla molto” mise in moto.  
“Serata orribile, amico” si giustificò. “Peggio di quel film “Tutto in una notte”. Prima Scottie che mi da buca, poi la mia bambina che non parte, quello stronzo della pizzeria che mi chiude la porta in faccia, il meccanico chiuso e per finire la pioggia. Credimi se ti dico che questa è una serata da dimenticare” ma mentre lo diceva realizzò che forse non tutto era stato orribile.   
Aveva conosciuto lui, un figo ultragalattico che ora lo stava portando da lui. Magari la serata poteva migliorare. Un ghigno gli apparve sulle labbra.  
“Ne hai di fiato, Stiles. Sei simpatico”  
Stiles fremette nel sentirgli pronunciare il suo nome e qualcosa si animò nei jeans. Imprecò mentalmente, poi si mosse a disagio sul sedile nella speranza che lui non si accorgesse dell’erezione che premeva sulla stoffa. Cercò di pensare a qualcosa di orribile nella speranza di risolvere, ma era tutto inutile. L’odore di Derek misto al suo dopobarba gli rendevano pressoché impossibile concentrarsi.   
Decise che doveva sapere tutto su di lui anche se riteneva improbabile che uno come lui potesse trovare attraente un ragazzetto magrolino, disarticolato e logorroico come lui. Sospirò sconsolato ricevendo una strana occhiata dal soggetto in questione.  
“Stiles, sicuro di stare bene? Mi sembri sofferente” gli mise una mano sulla fronte facendolo scattare. Era calda, forte e Stiles gemette al contatto. Non ne sarebbe uscito vivo.   
“Non sono un bambino, smettila!” sbottò terrorizzato che potesse accorgersi di quello che provava.  
Mise il broncio e restò in silenzio durante tutto il tragitto, ma non gli sfuggirono le occhiatine che il guidatore gli lanciava ogni tanto. Dentro di sé sorrise, forse quella serata poteva migliorare.


End file.
